


After

by jupiterslifelessmoons



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Just a short drabble, Past Character Death, emotional distress, maxwell is dead and i am angsty, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterslifelessmoons/pseuds/jupiterslifelessmoons
Summary: Maxwell is dead. Nothing can change that.





	After

“SHUT UP!” Jacobi screams, loud enough to make his own ears ring, and he’s sure Kepler must be staring at him but Kepler has never mattered less, there’s this voice, this voice in his head that won’t fucking be quiet and he has to, has to make it go away, because it won’t stop saying it, over and over and over.

Alana Maxwell is dead.

He’s never known anything so surely as he knows that, not that the only thing he was good for blowing things up or that Kepler never cared about him or that his life belonged to Cutter or-in the last few twisted seconds-that refusing to barter with Minkowski had been a bad, BAD idea.

He knows it so well that it’s impossible to stop knowing it; he knows it so damn well that the voice echoing around in his skull has begun to eat his brains out with the pain of it, he’s sure. It’s worming through his nervous system, making his hands spasm and his heart ache in a way that’s eerily reminiscent of being shot in the chest while wearing bulletproof armor. Jacobi knows that feeling too well. Has experienced it, too many times, with her at his side, and there is nothing, nothing he wouldn’t trade to be with her again wrapped in the chaos of their own little war zone, even if his armor was nonexistent and the bullet hit home. Maybe even especially then.

“Daniel-?”

His voice is uncharacteristically soft and it sparks a frightening amount of anger in Jacobi, so overwhelming that it sweeps over him and fills his airways till he’s choking on it.

“Don’t…no. Don’t fucking say another-another word-” he gasps between sobs, and Kepler doesn’t speak again, not when Jacobi starts whispering “shut up shut up shut up” under his breath, not when he bruises both fists against the steel door, not even when his tears splatter against the viewport in a galaxy of their own, reaching across the glass as though they, too, are looking for Alana.

**Author's Note:**

> Short lil drabble I wrote a while back and decided to post. Here, have some wonder twins angst.


End file.
